Wasabi
by littlefancycat
Summary: La relación que mantienen Tohma y Ryuichi es como el wasabi: ¡¡picante! Todo comienza como un juego, pero es bien sabido que antes o después la fantasía acaba volviéndose realidad.... ¡Aunque no para todos los jugadores!


Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana cuando Ryuichi entró como una exhalación en su despacho; tan vital como siempre, el castaño se abalanzó sobre él sin que pareciera importarle el hecho de que acababa de tirar al suelo un archivador con casi seiscientos folios en su interior, el cual el rubio había tardado más de dos horas en ordenar y clasificar. Tan sólo le importaba el hecho de que, en ese momento, Seguchi Tohma estaba solo, con él. Completamente a su disposición.

-¡Buenos días, Tohma!

-Hola, Ryu-chan. -sonrió.- ¿Sabes que acabas de echar a perder casi cuatro horas de trabajo?

-Oh. -Sonrió con falso arrepentimiento.- Lo siento.

-Más lo sentirás cuando tengas que ordenarlo.

-¿Me harás ordenar tus carpetas, Tohma? -sus mejillas se hincharon en un puchero delicioso, pero Tohma lo conocía desde hacía demasiado como para caer en la trampa.

-Quizá si me ofreces algo a cambio, me lo pienso y lo coloco yo… Y tendrá que ser algo importante, si tiene que compensar cuatro horas de trabajo extras.

-Uhmm... –sus ojos brillaron mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él- ¿Qué tal la mejor sesión de sexo de tu vida?

Tohma sonrió; el cantante había estado en cama casi dos semanas, durante las cuales el rubio no había ido a visitarlo ni una sola vez. Y la abstinencia era algo que Ryuichi sobrellevaba mal, muy mal. Pero decidió jugar un poco con él antes de darle lo que había venido a buscar. Cogió un pequeño objeto que había sobre su escritorio y lo miró detenidamente.

-Mira, este sello me lo regaló el director de Ónix Corp. por mi cumpleaños. -Ryuichi, incrédulo por la reacción del rubio, miró el sello metálico que Tohma le enseñaba.

-Muy bonito. -Movió ligeramente las caderas, buscando _otro_ tipo de reacción en Seguchi.

-Si lo miras al revés -Tohma le dio la vuelta- también puedes leerlo.

Ryuichi miró y, efectivamente, al revés también podía leerse perfectamente la palabra "Seguchi."

-Me dijeron que es un ambigrama. Qué curioso.

-Ese trasto te parece muy interesante, ¿no?

-Terriblemente interesante. ¿A ti no?

Ryuichi se sentía frustrado; podía ver el deseo brillando en los ojos de Tohma, pero sabía que el rubio estaba esperando una súplica.

-No pienso caer en tu juego, Tohma.

El otro sonrió.

-Lo has hecho hace un rato.

Los ojos de Ryu se agrandaron al comprender: desde el momento en que había apretado su cadera contra la de él, Seguchi había ganado la batalla.

-¡Oh, mierda, Tohma! ¿¿Por qué tienes que manipular a la gente hasta para echar un polvo??

-Porque así todo es más divertido, -acercó el rostro a su oído.- ¿no crees?

-Creo que te mereces un castigo por portarte taaan mal conmigo...

-¿Crees que me porto mal contigo? -bajó el volumen de su voz hasta convertirla en un susurro apenas audible-. Qué injusto eres...

Ryuichi, sentado a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Tohma, sonrió. Apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro del otro y ronroneó contra su oído.

- Tohma… Quiero que me hagas el amor ahora… -lamió con descaro la oreja del compositor.

Seguchi ahogó un gemido; una de sus manos se deslizó por la mejilla de Ryu hasta sus labios y los recorrió con un dedo.

La otra mano del rubio se posó sobre su hombro y resbaló hasta el pecho, para acariciarlo a través de su camiseta. Después, lentamente, recorrió cada centímetro de la piel expuesta con las yemas de los dedos.

- ¿Así que quieres que te haga el amor?

- Ahá… -su aliento cálido chocó contra el oído de Tohma, haciéndolo estremecer.

- ¿Y si no quiero...?

- Entonces… -su mano derecha se acercó peligrosamente a su entrepierna- tendré que convencerte…

Tohma lo besó con urgencia, como si nunca más fuera a tener ocasión de hacerlo. Con ansia, pero con suavidad. Siempre con suavidad.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta los trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

- Oh, mierda. ¡Se me había olvidado que tenía que hablar con Mika ahora!

- Pues haz como que sigues sin acordarte… -le mordisqueó el labio inferior, mientras sus manos deshacían rápidamente los botones de su camisa.

- Es importante Ryu… Tengo que... – gimió cuando las manos de Ryuichi rozaron su entrepierna.- atender….

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¡Sí! –lo empujó suavemente bajo la mesa.- Quédate ahí, ¿quieres?

Mientras se colocaba la camisa, le dijo a su esposa que entrara.

- Buenos días, Tohma.

- Buenos días Mika... –sonrió, acalorado.

Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre diferentes temas, y Tohma se había olvidado totalmente de la presencia de Ryuichi.

Hasta que sintió "algo" que subía sigilosamente por sus piernas, se deslizaba por sus muslos y desabrochaba sus pantalones como si tal cosa. Se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido.

La mano de Sakuma se deslizó por su ya casi inexistente erección. Tohma carraspeó y se movió sobre la silla, intentando que Ryuichi se estuviera quieto. Pero no lo consiguió. Se mordió el labio con más fuerza cuando la pequeña mano comenzó a deslizarse arriba y abajo, a una velocidad torturante.

- Er… ¿Te encuentras bien, Tohma? –Mika lo miraba sorprendida, puesto que de repente su marido respiraba con dificultad y no parecía prestarle mucha atención.

- ¿E-eh? Sí… Sí, estoy bien… -dirigió una mirada furtiva bajo la mesa, con el ceño fruncido.

Desde el suelo, Ryuichi sonrió divertido. Mantuvo la vista clavada en sus ojos verdes, con una expresión juguetona, mientras se acercaba más a su cuerpo y lamía lentamente el miembro del rubio en toda su longitud.

Seguchi casi dejó escapar un gemido.

- Bueno… Lee… Lee esto, a ver que te parece… -le tendió unos cuantos papeles a su esposa, y luego apoyó la frente sobre las manos, impidiendo así que ella le viera el rostro.

Sakuma seguía lamiendo su miembro, con la vista fija aún en la sonrojada cara de Tohma. Sonreía. Maldito bastardo.

El cantante se colocó mejor entre sus piernas. Una parte de él le decía que acabara ya con aquello. Pero otra se dejaba llevar por el morbo de la situación, y cada vez iba ganando más terreno en su mente… Y es que era tan increíblemente excitante… Sonrió un poco más al sentir que Tohma arqueaba la espalda.

Al levantarse para salir del despacho Mika vio, de reojo, un objeto rosa sobre el sillón. No le hizo falta volverse para saber qué era, ni a quién pertenecía.

- Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí, si es la putita de Seguchi.

Sabía perfectamente que ni su marido ni el de ojos azules le responderían. Sin añadir absolutamente nada, cerró la puerta.

Ryuichi suspiró, sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación. Odiaba esas pocas situaciones en que Mika se olvidaba tanto de su dignidad como del puesto que ocupaba en la vida de Tohma: si bien su cuerpo le pertenecía a él, jamás obtendría su corazón. Él la amaba a ella. A ella.

Salió de debajo de la mesa, mirando al rubio a los ojos.

- Ahórrate el discurso.

- No debiste hacerlo. –replicó, para dejar escapar después un suspiro.

-¡Oh, por favor, Tohma! Siempre ha sido así, y Mika siempre lo ha sabido: tu corazón es suyo, pero tu cuerpo me pertenece. Es un trato justo, y no tiene derecho a reprocharme nada. ¡Nada!

Suspiró una vez más y se levantó para cerrar la puerta con llave. No deseaba más interrupciones molestas e innecesarias.

Apoyando una mano sobre la amplia mesa, el castaño observó al otro hombre mientras volvía a su lado: el suave movimiento de caderas al caminar, la curva exquisita de la cintura, los delicados rasgos del rostro.

El cabello, sedoso y suave, caía desordenado sobre su frente, ocultando en parte sus hermosos ojos y resaltando una sonrisa perfecta, enmarcada por unos carnosos y rosados labios que hicieron arder su rostro cuando los delineó con la mirada.

Su pequeño ángel.

Su Lucifer…

El presidente de NG dio un largo sorbo al vaso de agua que tenía sobre la mesa, para luego clavar sus ojos verdes en los azules de Ryuichi. Casi imperceptible, Tohma vislumbró un matiz de tristeza danzando en su hermosa mirada.

El vocalista se dio cuenta de ello y, demostrando así su clara intención de no profundizar en el tema, sonrió de forma traviesa.

- Tohma, vamos a jugar a un juego…


End file.
